1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet fixing mechanism for a drawing board and the like, used for fixing a drawing sheet on the drawing board.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A known conventional sheet-fixing mechanism used for fixing a drawing sheet on a drawing board is disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. 55 (1980)-25976.
According to this conventional art, the sheet fixing mechanism comprises a base, a press member as a bent rod with its one end pivotally attached to the base, and a spring biasing the press member in a sheet-pressing direction. The sheet fixing mechanism is attached to one portion on the base plate constituting a drawing board. When a drawing sheet is fixed on the drawing board, the drawing sheet is held and fixed between the base and the press member.
However, the conventional sheet fixing mechanism has the following problems.
Firstly, the number of parts constituting the sheet fixing mechanism is large, and further the structure of the sheet fixing mechanism is complicated. This increases cost, and cannot provide a drawing board at a low price.
Secondly, when a drawing sheet is fixed, the press member must be lifted up against the resilience of the spring. Such operation is especially troublesome for a child.
Thirdly, as the sheet fixing mechanism is provided only at one portion, the drawing sheet cannot be fixed in a stable manner. Further, as the drawing sheet is placed on the base, the drawing sheet cannot be fixed on a flat surface.